Forever Your's
by Jayk17
Summary: Pregnant and going into labor, luckily Hawkmoth was defeated 8 months ago. Prayers to whoever will listen. Will she survive? What about Adrien. What's going on with him?
**Forever Your's**

I was on our terrace. The beautiful view of Paris. I could see the Eiffel Tower from here. The lights… the lights we would watch together. My sweet Prince.

It's been 8 months since we defeated Hawkmoth. 8 months since we found out Gabriel was Hawkmoth.A year since we got married. I looked down and I began crying. 9 months since I found out I was going to be a mother.

A bundle of joy. My bundle of joy was going to be here soon but I couldn't bare the wait. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I broke.

He was standing there. My husband. The love of my life. Was standing there smiling at me. His bright emerald green eyes stared back at me. I looked back down at my tummy.

"Mommy's going to be here when you arrive. I promise. I love you so much" I whispered. I turned around and looked up. He was gone. I walked into our room. All the pictures of us together. We were so happy.

"Marinette, it's time to go." A voice said. When I turned around I found Alya. My best friend for 8 years now. We are both now 20 years old.

"I'm not ready" I said sitting at the edge of our bed. "I'm going into labor. What happens if she doesn't survive. What happens if I don't." I said panicking.

"Everything's going to be alright." she said trying to reassure me. "Now let's go before you have them here." I stood up and the pain started. "Breath in… breath out" Alya said.

I glared at her and continued walking. " I'm fine. I'll make it to the hospital." I said and walked down the stairs. I got to the door and I got another contraction. My mother rushed to me but I brushed her off. " I'm fine. Let's just go." I said.

We arrived to the hospital and they put me in a wheelchair. They took me to a room and I laid down on the bed. "Your 8 cm dilated" the doctor said. "I'll come back, in about an hour" she said then left.

"How are you girl?" Alya asked. Knowing full well how I was. I still broke.

"It's been 8 months Alya. I'm worried" I cried.

"Everything's alright. He's just…. He'll be back." she said.

"I have a bad feeling. I see him. All the time. Alya I'm worried and scared. What if he doesn't come back to me. I haven't seen him or Plagg since. Tikki, she hasn't come out of it yet. After that day she went into this coma." I cried. " I miss him. I miss his stupid puns and his emerald green eyes. I can't do this alone. I need him!" I cried.

"In know girl but I have surprise. It's a small surprise. I hope you like it." she said as she pulled out a little box it had no lid or anything. She got closer and Tikki emerged from it.

"Tikki!" I exclaimed looking at the red Kwami that knew too familiarly.

"Hello Marinette. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you for the past many months. I had to regain my energy from the fight." she said with a wide smile.

She flew up to me and I swiped her out of the air. I brought her up to my face and kissed her on the forehead. " I missed you so much Tikki. I'm going in labor now. You'll get to met Emma." I said. She smiled and nudged my cheek.

" I can't wait. Where's Adrien?" she asked " And Plagg. Has he woken up yet?"

"Tikki, they disappeared at the end of the fight. They haven't shown up since." I said and a tear escaped.

"No….No Plagg is alright. I can sense him." she said. I got another contraction and then another. Alya rushed to get the doctor and Tikki hid. They rushed in and the doctor checked to see if I was fully dilated.

"Yep now let's get this show on the road" she said.

* * *

"Push Mari, you got this. Come on push" Alya exclaimed. I dug my nails into her hand as I pushed.

"Come on Marinette, give me one more big push. Almost there" the doctor said. I gave one last push and then I heard a cry.

I looked at the doctor and she smiled. "Welcome to the world Emma." the doctor said then handed her to a nurse. The nurse clean her off and put her in a blanket.

Then she walked over to me and placed her in my arms. "Hello, my beautiful girl. Mommy's here. Just like I promised." I said but then I felt another contraction. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"Marinette, will you push for me please" the doctor asked. I didn't ask questions and I pushed again. Alya took Emma away .

"What's goin- " I questioned but everything was slowly going dark. I glanced around and as I closed my eyes I seen familiar golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

But then everything faded away. The last thing I heard was a cry.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened . The resent events played through my head. I looked around and seen Alya with her head down on the bed. There were two things right behind her but I couldn't make out what they were.

I swallowed trying to moisten my throat. "Al-Alya." I said in a dry raspy voice. Her head shot up and she looked at me.

"Girl you had us worried back there. Do you need water?" she asked and I nodded. She grabbed a glass of water with a straw and put it up to my mouth. I gladly accepted and finished the water.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well," she stood up and walked over to the tub like thing that was behind her. Then she picked up my daughter. "I'd like you to meet your son."

"What… what happened to Emma?" I asked panicking.

"She's still sleeping. But this little boy here is waiting for you to give him a name" she said handing him to me. When I looked at him is eyes were a dull blue still waiting to fully change. His hair was golden blonde unlike Emma, she had dull green eyes with dark hair like mine

"I had twins?" I asked

"Yes now, come on. What's his name?" she asked.

" Hugo. His names Hugo. He's almost an exact replica of his father" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Emma and Hugo? I never thought you would have stuck with those names but it fits them." she said.

Tikki flew up and places a hand on his cheek. "Hello there Hugo" she said cheerfully.

* * *

It's been 2 months since I've had the twins. They finally got their final eye color. Hugo looks so much like him. It's been 10 months since I've said I love you. It's been 10 months since I've held him in my arms. It's been 10 months since he last walked through that door.

After I put the twins to sleep I changed into some sweats and a sports bra. I walked to my bed and kneeled down. I placed my elbows on the mattress. I put my hands together and leaned my head against them.

"If there's a god out there, please hear my prayer, I'm lost and I'm scared and I got no where else to go. I've come a long long way but I'm not sure I can make it much farther, so if your listening can you give a helping hand." I said and tears broke through. "I don't know if I can make it alone. Please let him be alright. Please let him come home to me."

I stood up and sat at the edge of my bed. "Marinette, are you alright?" asked Tikki.

"I'm not sure anymore. Tikki where could he be. I searched for weeks and months and I never found him. Where did he go. Why did he leave me. He knew I was pregnant." I cried.

"Marinette things happen for a reason. It's destined to happen. He'll come back to you." she said with a smile.

"How do you know that. What if he finally realized that I'm not as good as Ladybug. What if he realized that I'm not worth it?" I asked.

"Because I know. He'll always be your's. He'll come back I just know it." She said.

I laid down in bed and looked over. It was empty. It had been for 10 months. I pictured him laying right next to me smiling. His blonde hair messed up. His body sprawled everywhere trying to make it where I only had a certain place to sleep. It's been 10 moths since I heard the laugh that made me fall in love with him the day he gave me his umbrella.

* * *

It's now been a year. The twins are only 4 months old. I felt so empty. Today was the day he disappeared. Today was the anniversary of the day we won our battle against Hawkmoth. The day I despised most.

"Marinette you need to get out of bed" Tikki said.

"I know Tikki. It's been a year since…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish it. It would feel to real if I did.

"I know, but you have to survive this. For the twins" she said.

I pushed the blankets off and put on one of his shirts. It's smelled like him so much. I hadn't touched his stuff since that day. I was afraid. It would make it real.

I walked to the nursery. The nursery that we made together. As I walked in, Chelsie was feeding them. "Chelsie you didn't have to." I said.

"Non sense. Mari you should be in bed today. You have the right to." she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" I said. She placed down Emma and made sure I went to lay down.

"Now you stay here I'll bring you food. And take care of the babies."She said and closed the door. Chelsie was a great help. She was our maid. The only one I liked.

I slowly drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

I walked out of my room. I looked for Emma and Hugo in the nursery but it was empty. I called for Chelsie but no answer.

Then my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Yes is this Marinette Agreste?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is speaking?" I asked.

" This is officer Gray. I've called to inform you that an officer will be at your door any moment to talk to you" he said then hung up.

Then my door bell rang. I walked down to answer the door. When I got to the door I opened it and a tall man was there.

"Hello I'm officer Smith, officer Gray told you I was coming. May I come in?" he asked. I stepped to the side and he walked in.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Water will do thank you" he said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

I walked back out and sat on the couch opposite of officer Smith after handing him the water.

"Thank you. Okay so I'm here to inform you about your husband's case" he said

"What about it? Did they find him?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Agreste. They found his body. He didn't make it. They think he was hurt and then got mugged but when he tried to put up about fight he got stabbed, and bleed to d-" he said but I cut him off.

"Please don't say it. He's not dead. I know he's not dead." I cried.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Agreste." he said then stood up and walked out of the house.

I stood up and ran. I searched the house high and low for Emma and Hugo. They were no where to be found. I ran into my room and sat on my bed.

I pulled my legs to my chest and rocked back and forth. No one was here. I was alone, and heart broken.

The love of my life died and I couldn't save him. My children are gone. For all I know I made them up to cope. I was alone.

* * *

I shot up gasping for air. I was taking very deep breaths. " Marinette, slow your breathing. You'll pass out" Tikki said. "Are you okay?"

"No Tikki. I just had a dream that he was dead. That my babies were a figment of my imagination. That I used them as a coping method. You weren't there. I was alone." I cried.

"I'm right here Marinette, I'm not leaving you and your children are real Chelsie is laying woth them right now." she said.

Then we both heard what our hearts have been waiting for, for a year now. Tapping on the terrace doors. I jumped up and ran to the door. I pulled them open only to find Plagg floating. By himself.

My heart shattered. "NOOO!" I scream falling to my knees. "No…. No….. No, please no." I cried. I cried sad tears.

Tikki on the other hand, she cried happy tears she flew to Plagg and tackled him. I was happy for her but broken for myself.

Then the doorbell rang. I couldn't move. I was weak and broken. Nothing could fix me now. "I'll get it Mari" Chelsie said as she passed my door. I could hear her walking down the stairs. Then I heard the door open and she dropped something.

Then Emma and Hugo began to cry in the nursery. Chelsie wasn't coming up the stairs and I didn't know why. Then I realized, I needed to be strong for my children. I needed to be strong for the twins. I stood up as wiped away the tears.

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I went to the nursery and seen Emma and Hugo playing with toys. I smiled and crouched down.

"Come to mommy, come on." I said and they began trying to crawl towards me. I picked them both up and walked toward the stairs. "Chelsie, who's at the door?" I asked as I got to the stairs. I made my way down them but came to a stop when I could see the door.

In the door way was a tall blonde haired man with brilliant bright emerald green eyes. He had a bouquet of spotted red roses. They looked like my ladybug outfit. He was smiling until he caught sight of me.

Chelsie looked up at me. "You cheated on me?" he questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

Chelsie came up to me and took the twins.

"I'll take them upstairs Mari" she said. Once they weren't in my arms, my arms dropped. I looked at him.

"Cheated. Are you serious?" I asked.

"Wel-"he began but I cut him off.

"It wasn't meant to be answered. You have no right to come here and accuse me of cheating." I scream.

"Well could you at least explain the situation" he said.

"What situation? Oh do you mean the day I birthed Emma and Hugo. Their twins. Born on the same day. But you would of known that if you were here. Wouldn't you. Oh but that's right. It's perfectly okay to disappear on your **pregnant wife** " I yelled. " I was alone. For 8 months. I've been broken for a year. It's been a freaking year since I seen you. You didn't tell me where you went or why. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Mari please let me explain." he said. By this time I was right in front of him.

I slammed my fists against his chest. "No, I hate you so much. You left me. You disappeared on me. I hate you with all my heart" I hissed. Hitting him over and over until my eyes filled with tears. "I hate you!" I said but only in a whisper.

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried. "I'm sorry. I had to" he whispered.

"You could have taken me with you. I needed you….. I needed you so much" I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I can explain why I had to leave." he said.

"Then explain" I cried. I felt so weak. He was holding me. I didn't want to wake up from this dream.

He lifted me up and we had ended up laying in out bed. My head was on his chest. I just laid there listening to his heart for a couple of minutes.

"I'm so sorry, my Lady." he finally said. "I had to leave. After the fight. Plagg warned me about Tikki needing to catch up on rest. He didn't tell me for how long. He pushed his rest aside. We followed Nooroo to make sure he found a good person. Unlike my father. It took us months to find him again. Once we did I made Plagg watch over him. We had ended up in the US. When we finally found him it had been 8 months. Plagg said I could go see you but I couldn't make contact. I couldn't let you see me. You want me to stay. I had to finish what my father started. That day you seen me on the terrace, I was really there. When you looked down at your tummy I had to leave so I wouldn't stay. I was there when one of them where born. I couldn't stay to check up on you. I had to get back. It took Nooroo 3 months to find his new chosen. The remaining month I debated just walking in, but what if you had found someone else. What if you thought I was dead and you had another man in your life. It took Plagg a month to convince me that you still loved me. That you waited for me." he cried

"Of course I waited for you. You're the love of my life. You're my other half. Without you I felt so empty." I said. I lifted my head off his chest. "I love you so much." I said then leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back placing a hand on my cheek. Once our lips touched I knew this was no dream. I was in the arms of my lifelong love. The love of my life. The arms of Adrien Agreste. A man who went missing a year ago and now is in his rightful place. With his wife. On our bed. In our house. With our children.

"I'm Forever Your's" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm Forever Your's as well My beautiful Lady" he whispered back.

The End

* * *

 **A/n: hey there. I hope you liked this. It's a one time thing. I might make one more chapter as the sequel but that depends on what y'all think.**

 **By y'all!**


End file.
